Family Say
by Koorika
Summary: Kagome's friends and family are sick of Inuyasha and how he treats Kagome. So they decide to play matchmaker. Who will Kagome end up with? rated PG13 for some language and possibly violence


Koorika: this is inspired by the show 'Parental Control' but I don't own any shows, books, games, companies, etc. that I use or mention in this story.

Zack: I'm really kind of surprised at this. You don't normally seem the type of girl for this sort of thing.

Koorika: Well, I'm not, usually. But I thought that it'd be a cool idea for a story, and I DON'T like Inuyasha very much. He's a jerk.

Zack: Whatever floats your boat.

Angeal: Enough chatting you two! The readers didn't start to read this to listen to you two talk or argue.

Koorika: Right… Now on with the story!

**Prologue**

It was a starlit night, and it was beautiful. All of this was enhanced by the setting: the Sengoku Jidai, feudal Japan. Kagome Higurashi was with all of her friends and traveling companions. They were in a clearing in the forest, and they'd finished dinner not too long ago and had started to settle down for the night. Kagome's adventures had started three and a half years ago on her fifteenth birthday, and Sesshomaru, Rin, and Ah-Un had joined their rag-tag group not even three months before Kagome's sixteenth birthday. Jaken, however, had disappeared. It seems he ran away or got either eaten or killed. Did I say all of her friends? I stand corrected. Inuyasha, fast and messy eater as he is, had finished dinner in a quarter of the time the others had (which was fast even for him) and went of by himself somewhere. One would expect a beautiful and peaceful night like this to be a comfort and help put or keep people in a good mood. Yet that wasn't the case. Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing…" Kagome replied distractedly. 'He's with Kikyo again, I just know he is! The jerk! What did I ever see in him? Stupid Kikyo. It figures that Inuyasha would pick her over me, even if she IS dead. I have no reason to be jealous of her, so why am I?'

She didn't fool any of them, though. They knew what was wrong. Her friends could even she that she no longer held any romantic emotions for Inuyasha. Any that she'd held had disappeared not even two and a half month ago when she got into over Inuyasha over the fact that she wasn't sure if Kikyo could be trusted. He claimed that Kagome was jealous of Kikyo and hadn't believed Kagome when she informed him that she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation. Kagome had graduated from high school not that long ago, which was lucky. It made everything much easier. Especially since she got away from her so-called 'friends' and Hojo through getting into a different high school. Sango still didn't think that they were actually friends-from what Kagome said, they hadn't really listened, and had gotten into quite a few arguments over Hojo. They never took in the fact that Kagome didn't like him, and kept trying to set up dates for Kagome with him. After she blew up and started on them and saying that she never even liked Hojo in the first place so why did they keep interfering in her love life and trying to set her up with him. After Kagome went to sleep, they started talking.

"Inuyasha's such a jerk! He's totally inconsiderate of Kagome's feelings." said Shippo.

"I agree." said Sesshomaru, "My half brother is even more of and idiot and a fool than a fool than I originally took him for. At first I slightly understood Kagome's affection for him, but know I don't have a clue what she ever saw in him;"

"If it weren't for his attitude and Kikyo, they would probably have been together by know." said Sango.

"Yes, but I doubt that it would be a very happy relationship. By know it probably have broken apart or started to break apart." replied Miroku, "They never made much sense as a couple anyway."

"So we all agree that Inuyasha's no good for Kagome. But what do we do?" asked Shippo.

"Didn't she tell us about this show with situations like this where the girl's family and friends can step in and try to set her up with a different guy?" asked Sango.

"She did," answered Miroku, "next time we're in Kagome's time we'll have to talk to Kagome's family about getting her on it."

"Normally I would not think that such things are a good idea," said Sesshomaru, but this sounds different. And I see no other suitable option."

"So it's agreed." said Sango, "As soon as we get back operation 'Goodbye Inuyasha' commences."

**End of Chapter**

Sephiroth: This is certainly different, Koorika.

Genesis: Indeed. However, it looks like it should prove to be entertaining.

Koorika: Well, we'll just have to wait and see. Ja ne, minna!


End file.
